Disney Pranks, with Friends
by Jellyfish Prince
Summary: When you live with a filmmaker and a thespian, who both absolutely love Disney, shitty pranks should probably be expected.
1. Milly is a Cat-like Asshole

So Shared Housing AU, yeah. Pete lives with Milly, Craig, Butters, Clyde, and Stan. In my headcanon both Milly and Craig adore Disney movies, and thus decided to play a bunch of Disney themed pranks on the cynical gothic loser.

All the pranks in these stories come from "Disney Pranks with Friends" by Thomas Sanders, on Vine.

Chapter One - Milly is a Cat-like Asshole

Living with a group of people was hard. There was never enough food in the fridge, someone was always making noise, and there was always _that one person._ That one person who's suddenly determined to fuck around with you as much as possible. Unless of course, there's two people. Who decided ganging up on you is a _fantastic _idea. Yeah. Milly and Craig were those people. And when you live with Milly Neal, Craig Tucker, Butters Stotch, Clyde Donovan, _and_ Stan Marsh, being the lone truly moody asshole has consequences. Pete realized this quickly after moving into the shared house. Mixed in with the constant Disney movies, yeah, maybe this wasn't the smartest deal.

Sunday morning, the day for sleeping in and ignoring the fuck out of everybody else in the house. At least, that's how it usually worked for Pete. Sunday was the day that Clyde and Butters stayed in the living room for hours on end watching movies, Milly was out in the park practicing acting with some lame group of thespians, Stan volunteered at the animal shelter, and Craig was out filming videos and taking shots of wildlife. Pete was allowed to sleep in, wake up late, do whatever he goddamn felt like.

Usually.

This week was different. Unbeknown to Pete, Milly and Craig had stayed home and stayed up late, watching all the Disney movies they have in their possession. Normally, this would be fine. They could just go on, singing the dumb musical numbers and blubbering at the death of numerous parents. But of course, Craig and Milly were fucking lunatics. Lunatics and _plotters_.

At a quarter past noon, Milly and Craig snooped into Pete's room, marker and camera in hand. Milly tip toed over to the sleeping goth, grinning back at the video camera in Craig's hand, holding a finger up to her lips and whispering "Shhh." She leaned over his bed, carefully drawing a black nose and cat whiskers onto Pete's pale face. She let out a small giggle before clearing her throat.

"Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at!~" She sang. Pete let out a small groan, opening his eyes and squinting up at the two before him. Milly let out a loud laugh, looking back at the camera and giving a thumbs up as Craig began chuckling as well.

"What the fuck…" Pete mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What are you two doing..?" He whispered. Milly pointed towards the mirror on his wall, giggling as she sang, "Everybody wants to be a cat!"

Pete stared at the mirror, blinking slowly before glaring at the two giggling 'children'. He hesitated, before picking up his pillow and shifting around so he was sitting on his knees, and began repeatedly bringing the pillow down on the two. "You guys are fucking rude!" He growled as they began laughing louder, and attempted to run away from the angry goth, Craig filming all the way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Craig, We're in Public!

Chapter Two - Craig, We're in Public!

Hanging out with friends was always relaxing. Getting away from the burdens people call housemates, possibly getting some food, seeing as there was _none_ at home, and just being around pleasant people. Since Monday was a holiday, (President's day or some shit), Pete was free from the coffee shop, Michael got off work early, Henrietta wasn't being kept inside by her parents, and Firkle didn't have school. As they shuffled down the sidewalk towards their favorite location, Village Inn, Pete kicked rocks off the cement and cursed angrily.

"They're all insane." He muttered, his face twisted into a scowl. Michael rolled his eyes.

"You can hear Clyde snoring his face off from three doors down, every time Stan comes home he smells like a petting zoo, Butters-" Pete cut himself off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Butters is _Butters_, and yesterday Craig and Milly decided to pull some weird ass shit."

"_Really_ now." Henrietta quipped, taking a step ahead of Michael. "Like what?" She asked.

"Milly drew on my face, _with permanent marker,_ and started singing that one song from, from-," Pete paused for a moment, shaking his head. "The Aristocats I think?"

Henrietta and Firkle snickered, while Michael once again rolled his eyes

"You poor thing."

Not far behind, Milly and Craig sneaked along in almost silence. This time, Milly had the video camera strapped delicately to her hand and she carefully stepped along beside Craig. The followed the gothic group for a little ways, before the two exchanged a quick look. Milly nodded curtly, and Craig smirked, nodding back. He trotted up behind the goths, taking a glance back at Milly (who had somehow managed to appear a few feet behind him) and grinned, and poked Pete in the butt.

The goth swerved around, his face quickly dusting a bright pink shade.

"Dude what th-" anger bubbled in him slightly as he saw the duo, and he balled his fists. "Craig what the fuck?" He hissed.

Craig's grin faltered slightly, but he leaned in closer towards the angry artificial redhead, and whispered, "I touched the butt.." Before both he and Milly highfived and ran away, running across the street and away towards safety.

After a long, _long_ moment, someone finally spoke.

"Alright, your life is a little fucked up."

Pete turned, glaring daggers at Michael.


End file.
